Algo azul
by SMOKY AMORE
Summary: Alice tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó "algo prestado" de ella. Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella está embarazada del padrino. ¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?
1. Prólogo

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo azul**

**Sumary:**

Alice tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó "algo prestado" de ella. Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella está embarazada del padrino. ¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

**Prólogo**

Yo nací linda. Una bebé perfecta, comencé la vida sin la cabeza achatada ni las marcas típicas que ocurren cuando uno es forzada por el canal de parto. En vez de eso, aparecí en el mundo con la nariz empinada, labios carnosos y ojos castaños muy expresivos. Tenía exactamente la cantidad adecuada de cabello en la cabeza, prometiendo una cabellera maravillosa.

Con certeza absoluta, mi cabello creció grueso y sedoso, del color de los granos de café. Todas las mañanas me sentaba con mi madre mientras ella enrollaba mi cabello con ruleros. Cuando iba al jardín de infantes, las otras niñas, algunas con cortes de cabellos horribles, imploraban por poner sus colchonetas al lado de la mía mientras dormíamos una siesta, sus dedos intentaban tocar mi cola de caballo. Ellas alegremente compartían sus muñecas o me cedían su turno con los juguetes.

Cualquier cosa con tal de ser mi amiga. Fue ahí que descubrí que la vida sigue un orden y que la apariencia es muy importante en general en la vida. En otras palabras entendí a la tierna edad de tres años que con belleza viene ganancia y poder.

Esa lección sólo me fue reforzada mientras crecía y continuaba mi reinado como la niña más bonita, aumentando ampliamente mi delantera en esa posición. Pero a diferencia de los personajes de mis películas preferidas de John Hughes, mi popularidad y mi belleza nunca hicieron de mí una mala persona. Fui rotulada como una dictadora benevolente, diferenciándome de otras chicas populares que intentaban abusar de su poder. Yo desafiaba los clichés, teniendo como mi mejor amiga, a Bella. Ser tan popular me permitía hacer mis propias reglas.

Por supuesto, que tenía mis momentos de inseguridad. Recuerdo una ocasión en sexto grado cuando Bella y yo estábamos jugando al "psiquiatra", una de nuestros juegos favoritos .Yo generalmente era la paciente, diciendo cosas como, " Tengo tanto miedo a las arañas, Doctora, que no he salido de mi casa durante todo el verano".

Bien, respondía Bella, acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz y escribiendo algo en su block. Le recomiendo que vea "La telaraña de Charlotte "… o que se mude a Siberia, donde no hay arañas. Y después de eso, ella me daba dos píldoras de vitaminas de Los Picapiedras y asentía con su cabeza alentándome.

Era de ese modo que generalmente sucedía, pero esa tarde específicamente, Bella sugirió que en vez de interpretar un papel, yo fuese yo misma con algún problema real de mi vida. Entonces le conté sobre como mi hermano menor, Jeremy, monopolizaba las conversaciones durante la cena familiar, haciendo chistes sin gracia y hablando de hechos de la vida animal. Le confíe que mis padres parecían estar siempre del lado de Jeremy o al menos ellos lo escuchaban más a él que a mí.

Bella aclaró su garganta por un segundo y luego compartió conmigo una teoría sobre como los varones son alentados a ser audaces y graciosos mientras que las niñas son criadas para ser bonitas. Ella llamó a eso una trampa peligrosa y dijo que eso puede formar mujeres vacías.

¿Dónde oíste eso? Le pregunté a ella imaginando qué querría decir ella con vacía.

De ningún lugar. Es sólo lo que pienso, ella dijo, probando que ella no iba a caer en la peligrosa trampa de convertirse en una chica bonita. De hecho, su teoría se aplicaba muy bien a mi situación. Yo era una niña bonita con notas normales, Bella era la inteligente con las mejores notas. De repente comencé a sentir envidia, deseando que ser alguien llena de ideas y que pudiese usar palabras difíciles.

Pero, rápidamente, reparé en los rulos del cabello castaño de Bella y me sentí más segura que yo estaba del lado correcto. No podía hallar países como Pakistán o Perú en un mapa o convertir fracciones en porcentajes , pero mi belleza me iba a llevar a un mundo de automóviles espectaculares , grandes mansiones y cenas de cinco cubiertos al lado de mi plato de porcelana china. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era casarme bien, como mi madre había hecho. Ella no era muy inteligente y no había hecho más que 3 semestres en la facultad, pero su rostro bonito, su cuerpo delgado y su impecable estilo pescó a mi inteligente padre, un dentista, y ahora ella vive una buena vida. Yo creía que la vida de ella era el parámetro de lo que yo quería para mí.

Luego pasé por mi adolescencia y entré a la Universidad de Indiana con el plan de vivir la vida. Me aseguré de estar en la mejor fraternidad, salí con los tipos más guapos, y fui considerada la mejor del Calendario "Chicas Soñadas" durante cuatro años seguidos. Después de la graduación con una promedio de 2.9 seguí a Bella, que continuó siendo mi mejor amiga, a Nueva York, donde ella estudiaba en la facultad de derecho. Mientras ella siempre estaba en la biblioteca yo conseguí un trabajo en una gran firma, y continué con mi glamour y la buena vida. Rápidamente aprendí que era lo que era bueno y lo mejor en Manhattan. Descubrí los mejores clubes, discos y restaurantes, y los solteros más codiciados, y continuaba teniendo el mejor cabello de la ciudad.

Pasando por nuestros veinte y pico años, Bella y yo continuamos con nuestros estilos diferentes, ella frecuentemente mencionaba una cuestión, ¿no te preocupa el Karma? (Accidentalmente, ella había mencionado por primera vez el Karma en el colegio secundario después que copié en la prueba de matemáticas. Recuerdo haber intentado descifrar la palabra de ella había usado con la canción "Karma Chameleon," que, por supuesto no me ayudó.) Después entendí su punto de vista: que el trabajo duro, la honestidad y la integridad siempre son recompensados al final, mientras que sólo vivir de tu apariencia era algo ofensivo. Y como en el día en que jugamos al psiquiatra, temí que ella tuviese razón.

Pero, me dije a mí misma que, yo no necesitaba ser una voluntaria en la entrega de sopas a los pobres para tener un buen Karma. Puedo no haber seguido la tradicional ruta del éxito, pero tenía mi glamoroso empleo de Relaciones Públicas, mi fabuloso círculo de amigos y mi maravilloso novio, Edward Cullen. Me merecía mi apartamento con balcón al Central Park West y el diamante maravilloso y gigantesco que exhibía en el dedo izquierdo.

Eso fue en el tiempo en que pensaba que tenía todo lo adecuado. Lo que no entendía era por qué la gente, particularmente Bella, insistían en hacer las cosas tanto más difíciles de lo que realmente eran. Ella podía estar siguiendo todas las reglas, pero ahí estaba, soltera a los treinta, pasando las noches en el estudio de abogados donde trabajaba y que tanto despreciaba.

Mientras tanto, yo era muy feliz, como siempre había sido durante nuestra infancia. Recuerdo haber intentado enseñarle, recomendándole inyectar un poco de gracia a la pacata y disciplinada vida que llevaba. Le decía cosas como que para comenzar deberías deshacerte de esos zapatos comunes y comprarse unos pares de Blahniks. Te sentirás mucho mejor con toda certeza.

Sé que eso suena superficial. Me doy cuenta que yo vivía de las apariencias, pero en esa época, honestamente no creí que estuviese lastimando a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma. De hecho, nunca pensé mucho sobré mí. Si, yo era linda y tenía suerte en el amor, pero realmente creía que era una persona decente que se merecía buena fortuna. Y no veía ninguna razón por el que el resto de mi vida tuviese que ser menos glamoroso de lo que había sido en las primeras tres décadas.

Entonces, sucedió algo que me hizo cuestionar todo lo que pensaba que y conocía sobre el mundo: Bella, mi pacata y bondadosa madrina de bodas con su cabello frisado color de germen de trigo, apareció y me robó mi novio.

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo la adaptación de la secuela de "algo prestado", yo se que muchos de los que leyeron este fic odian a Alice, pero les prometo que esta historia es muy bonita de autodescubrimiento y aborda temas muy lindos sobre al la maternidad; el amor y la amistad. Así que denle una oportunidad. Y si no han leído "algo prestado" los invito a hacerlo :D**

**Estaré actualizando los días lunes, miércoles y viernes. Espero que sigan esta historia como siguieron la anterior. Y les aviso que a pesar de que como personaje principal solo está Alice, va a haber muuuucho Jasper! **


	2. Capitulo 1

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo azul**

**Sumary:**

Alice tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó "algo prestado" de ella. Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella está embarazada del padrino. ¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

**Capitulo 1**

Patada en el estomago.

Fue una de las expresiones que mi hermano usaba cuando éramos chicos. El decía eso cuando se divertía con las peleas que ocurrían en las paradas de ómnibus o en los pasillos de nuestra escuela, la voz de él, alta y excitada, y sus labios brillando con saliva:

¡Wham! Pow! ¡Qué patada en el estomago!

Luego daba un golpe feroz en su mano sintiéndose feliz. Pero eso fue años atrás. Jeremy es dentista ahora, trabaja con mi padre, y estoy segura que no ha presenciado o ha recibido una patada en el estomago por décadas.

No pensaba en esas palabras hace tanto tiempo; hasta aquel memorable día de la gran sorpresa. Acababa de salir del apartamento de Bella y le estaba contando al conductor del taxi sobre mi desagradable descubrimiento.

Wow, él dijo con un fuerte acento de Queens, "¿Su amiga realmente le dio un patada en el estomago, no?"

Si, lloré, casi lamiéndome mis heridas. Ella ciertamente me la dio. Leal y confiable Bella, mi mejor amiga de veinticinco años, que siempre veía por mis intereses junto, o hasta antes, que los de ella, me dio una ¡Pow! Patada en el estomago. Me cegó. La sorpresa de su traición fue lo que me más me chocó. El hecho es que nunca lo vi venir. Fue tan inesperado como el ataque de un perro guía confiable.

La verdad sea dicha, las cosas no eran tan simples como le hice parecer al conductor del taxi, pero no quería que él perdiese el eje de la cuestión, que era: lo que Bella me había hecho. Me he equivocado algunas veces, pero nunca traicioné nuestra amistad.

Fue una semana antes del día que sería el día de mi boda, y yo fui al apartamento de Bella para contarle que mi boda había sido cancelada. Mi novio, Edward, fue el primero en pronunciar las difíciles palabras: que no debíamos casarnos y yo rápidamente acepté porque venía teniendo una relación con James, uno de los amigos de Edward. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y después de una cierta noche de placer con James, me quedé embarazada. Fue muy difícil de asimilar eso, y yo sabía que la parte más compleja sería confesarle todo a Bella, quien, al comienzo del verano había estado un poco interesada en James. Ellos tuvieron algunos encuentros, pero el romance se enfrió, aún sin ella saber de mi aventura con James.

Me sentí horrible todo ese tiempo por traicionar a Edward pero más todavía por mentirle a Bella. Aún así, estaba preparada para ser sincera con mi mejor amiga. Estaba segura que ella iba a entender, ella siempre entendía.

Entonces, llegué al departamento de Bella en Upper East Side.

¿Qué sucedió? ella me preguntó en la puerta.

Sentí una oleada de consuelo, pensé interiormente, de tan suave y familiar que esas palabras eran. Bella era una mejor amiga maternal, más maternal que mi madre. Me acordé de cuantas veces mi amiga me había hecho esa pregunta a lo largo de los años: como en el día que dejé el techo descapotable del auto de mi padre abierto y en una tormenta, o en el día que me vino mi primera menstruación y ensucié mis bragas blancas de Guess. Ella siempre estaba allí con su "¿qué sucedió?" seguido de un "todo va a estar bien" con un tono de voz que me hacía creer que realmente todo iba a estar bien. Bella podía resolver cualquier cosa, me hacía sentir mejor de lo que nadie más podía hacer.

Incluso en ese momento en el cual ella podría sentirse decepcionada cuando se enterase que James me había escogido en vez de a ella, estaba segura que ella iba a pasar por encima de eso y me iba a afirmar que elegí el camino correcto, y que todo sucede por una razón, que yo no era una villana, que hacía bien en seguir mi corazón, que me comprendía completamente, y que un día también Edward entendería.

Respiré profundamente y entré en su ordenado apartamento mientras ella hablaba sobre la boda, como iba la contratación de servicios, dispuesta a ayudarme con cualquier detalle de último minuto.

No va a haber boda, exclamé.

¿Qué? Ella preguntó. Sus labios se pusieron tan pálidos como su rostro. La observé darse vuelta y sentarse en su cama. Y luego ella preguntó quien había cancelado.

Tuve un flashback a segundo año. Después de la terminación de un noviazgo, que siempre eran públicos en los colegios, los chicos y las chicas preguntaban, ¿quién terminó? Todos querían saber quién había pateado y quién había sido abandonado, para entonces demostrar sus sentimientos de dolor, pena y culpa a los involucrados de la historia.

Le dije a Bells lo que nunca habría dicho enla secundaria, porque, para ser franca, yo nunca fui pateada. Fue mutuo...Bien, técnicamente, había sido Edward. Él me dijo esa mañana que no podría seguir con aquello. Que no creía que me amase.

Hice una mueca. En ese punto, yo no creía que eso fuese posible. Había pensado que el único motivo era que Edward había notado mi indiferencia creciente. El sentimiento que es palpable cuando uno se enamora de otra persona.

Estás bromeando. Eso es una locura. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estudié mis sandalias rosas de Prada que hacen juego con el rosa de las uñas de mis pies y respiré profundamente. Luego le confesé que estaba teniendo una aventura con James, disimulando mi culpa. Claro, Bella había mostrado un pequeño interés en James en el verano, pero ella nunca se acostó con él, y ya habían pasado semanas desde que ella lo había besado. Ella simplemente no podría enojarse con esa noticia.

¿Entonces te acostaste con él? Bella preguntó en voz alta, y con una voz extraña. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas –una señal que estaba irritada — pero le conté todo, con todos los detalles, explicándole como había comenzado la aventura, como habíamos intentado parar todo eso pero que no conseguíamos sacarnos las manos cuando estábamos juntos. Luego respiré profundamente y le conté que estaba embarazada de James y que planeábamos casarnos.

Dejé rodar algunas lágrimas, pero Bella continuó impasible. Ella me preguntó algunas cosas, que yo respondí honestamente. Luego le agradecí por no odiarme sintiéndome increíblemente aliviada porque, a pesar de a ese giro inesperado en mi vida todavía tenía mi ancla, mi mejor amiga.

Si... No te odio, Bella dijo, colocando una mecha de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Espero que Edward también reciba esto bien. Edward va a odiar a James por un tiempo, pero Edward es racional. Nadie hizo esto con el propósito de lastimarlo. Solamente sucedió.

Y cuando yo estaba lista para preguntarle si ella continuaría siendo la madrina de mi boda, mi mundo giró. Yo sabía que nada iba a ser igual de nuevo, y que las cosas habían sucedido del modo en que jamás había pensado. En ese momento que vi el reloj de Edward en la mesa de luz de mi mejor amiga. Un Rolex inconfundible.

¿Qué está haciendo el reloj de Edward en tu mesa de luz? Le pregunté, rezando silenciosamente para oír una respuesta lógica y racional.

Pero, en vez de eso, ella encogió los hombros y balbuceó que no lo sabía. Luego ella dijo que era su reloj, que tenía uno igual al de él. Lo que no era plausible por que yo había buscado por meses para encontrar ese reloj y luego le había comprado una correa nueva de cuero de cocodrilo, haciéndolo absolutamente original. Además de eso, aunque que ella hubiese comprado uno igual, su voz estaba temblando, y su cara más pálida de lo usual. Bella puede hacer cualquier cosa bien, pero mentir no es una de ellas. Entonces lo supe. Supe que mi mejor amiga había cometido un imperdonable acto de traición.  
El resto se desarrolló lentamente. Yo prácticamente podía oír los efectos del sonido que me acompañaban. La mujer biónica, una de mis series favoritas. Una de nuestras series favoritas – yo había visto cada episodio con Bella. Me observé tomando el reloj de su mesa de luz, girándolo, y leyendo la dedicatoria en voz alta. "Con todo mi amor, Alice." Mis palabras salieron dolorosamente de mi garganta cuando me acordé del día de la grabación. Había llamado a Bella al celular y le había preguntado sobre las palabras. Con todo mi amor, fue su sugerencia.

La miré, esperando, pero ella continuaba sin decir nada. Sólo me miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños muy abiertos.

¿Qué mierda es todo esto? le pregunté, grité la pregunta de nuevo y luego me di cuenta que Edward debería estar en el apartamento, escondido, en algún lugar. La empujé y entré al baño, abriendo la cortina de la ducha. Nada. Avancé hacia el armario.

"Alice no", ella dijo bloqueándome el paso.

"¡Córrete!" Le grité. "Sé que él está ahí".

Entonces ella se corrió y abrí la puerta. Y por supuesto él estaba agachado, vestido con su boxer. Otro regalo mío.  
"Mentiroso de mierda " le grité, sintiéndome muy nerviosa. Yo estaba acostumbrada al drama. Yo amaba el drama. Pero no de ese tipo. No el tipo de drama en el que yo no tenía el control.  
Edward se levantó y se vistió con calma, poniendo un pie y después el otro dentro del jean, cerrando la cremallera. No tenía una gota de culpa en su cara.  
"¡Me mentiste!" Le grité de nuevo, Más alto esa vez.  
"Debes estar jodiéndome ", él me dijo, en voz baja. "Vete a la mierda, Alice."  
En todos los años con Edward, él nunca me había dicho eso. Esas palabras eran mías. No de él.  
Lo intenté de nuevo. "¡Me dijiste que no había nadie mas! ¡Y te estás acostando con mi mejor amiga!" Le grité, sin saber a quién confrontar primero. Amargada por la doble traición.  
Quería que él dijese que aquello era un mal entendido, que no había habido sexo. Pero no tenía ninguna negación. En vez de eso él dijo, "No te parece que eso es ver la paja en el ojo ajeno y no ver la viga en el propio, Alice? ¿James y tu, eh? ¿Van a tener un hijo? Supongo que debo felicitarte"

No tenía cómo responder a eso, entonces le dije que lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo.

Claro que era una gran mentira. Nunca en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado un momento como ese, el shock fue muy grande, pero ese es la cuestión de la patada en el estomago, el estomago me duele sin precisar sentir la patada. Ellos me dieron la patada, pero yo no sería tan estúpida como para quedarme allí sintiendo el dolor.

Los odio a los dos. Siempre los odiaré, les dije, sabiendo que mis palabras sonaban débiles e infantiles, igual cuando tenía cinco años y le dije a mi padre que amaba más al diablo que a él. Quería escandalizarlo y horrorizarlo, pero él sólo se rió de mi creatividad.

Edward tampoco pareció muy escandalizado con mis palabras, lo que me irritó tanto que causó lágrimas en los ojos. Me dije que tenía que marcharme del departamento de la Bella antes de derrumbarme delante de los dos. A camino a la puerta, escuché Edward decir "¿Alice?"

Lo miré de nuevo. "¿Qué? " Rezando para que él dijese que todo aquello era una gran broma, esperando que de repente ellos empezasen a reírse y decirme cómo había podido haber pensado una cosa así. Tal vez hasta todos nos reiríamos.

Pero todo lo que él dijo fue, "¿Puedes me devolver mi reloj, por favor?"

Vociferé y luego le arrojé el reloj, queriendo que golpearle la cara. En vez de eso golpeó contra pared, rebotó y cayó el suelo, y aterrizando cerca de los pies de Edward. Mis ojos saltaron del reloj a la cara de Bella. "Y tu" le dije a ella. "No quiero verte nunca más estás muerta para mí."

**Bueno, ya sabemos como fue el encontronazo desde el punto de vista de Alice, espero que les esté gustando la historia nos leemos el lunes.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo azul**

**Sumary:**

Alice tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó —algo prestado— de ella. Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella está embarazada del padrino. ¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

**Capítulo 2 **

Bajé las escaleras anestesiada, y le conté al portero todo lo que acababa de suceder en el apartamento, entré al taxi, donde nuevamente le repetí la historia al taxista, y fui a casa de James. Entré en su estudio desordenado, donde él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sacando un sonido con su guitarra parecido con al estribillo de la canción "Fire and Rain"

El me miró y su expresión era una mezcla de molestia y confusión.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? — él preguntó.

Me ofendí con el uso de la palabra ahora, entendiendo que yo siempre estaba en crisis. No pude me aguantar más, le conté toda la historia, todos los detalles. Quería que mi nuevo novio se sintiese ultrajado. O por lo menos shockeado. Pero no ganaba nada por más que lo intentase, él se quedaba igual y me volvía con las mismas palabras:

— ¿Como puedes tener rabia de ellos cuando nosotros hicimos lo mismo? — Y — ¿No queremos que nuestros amigos sean felices?

Le dije que no era nuestra culpa lo que estábamos discutiendo y que, no, no quiero ¡QUE ELLOS SEAN FELICES!

James continuó tocando la guitarra y sonriendo con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté, exasperada. — ¡Nada es gracioso en esa situación!

—Bien, tal vez no es gracioso como para lanzar carcajadas, pero es irónicamente gracioso.

— ¡No tiene nada de remotamente gracioso esta situación, James! ¡Y basta de tocar esa cosa!

James pasó su dedo por las cuerdas de la guitarra para dar una nota final y guardó la guitarra.

Entonces se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, pasando los dedos por sus zapatillas, y dijo de nuevo, —Es sólo no entiendo por qué te sientes tan injuriada cuando nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

— ¡No es lo mismo de ningún modo! — Le dije, arrojándome al piso.

—Ves, puedo haber traicionado Edward, pero nunca le hice nada a Bella—.

—Bien —, él dijo, —Ella y yo salimos algunas veces. Teníamos un potencial antes que tu aparecieses. —

—Ustedes salieron poquísimas veces mientras yo era la prometida de Edward. ¿Qué clase de persona se acuesta con el prometido de su mejor amiga? —

El cruzó sus brazos y me lanzó una mirada de sabiduría. — ¿Alice? —

— ¿Qué?

— Estás mirando a esa clase de persona. ¿Recuerdas? Yo era uno de los padrinos de Edward ¿Recuerdas?

Rezongué. Era verdad, James y Edward fueron amigos de la facultad, amigos por años. Pero no era lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo. Las amistades femeninas son más sagradas, mi relación con Bella

Duró toda la vida. Ella era mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo, y tu eras, como, el último en la fila de padrinos. Edward no te habría elegido si no precisase un quinto padrino para entrar con mis cinco madrinas.

—Oh, ¡basta! — él dijo.

Ignoré su sarcasmo y dije:

—Además vos nunca te hiciste el santo como ella se hacía.

—Tienes razón en ese punto. No soy santo. —

—Vos no saliste con el novio de tu mejor amiga. O ex-novio, punto. Nunca. Ni en un millón de años, continuarías saliendo con él.

Y ciertamente irías a la cama con él un día después del término de su noviazgo. Comencé a formularme unas cuestiones y le pregunté a James su opinión, ¡si él creía que era un asunto de una sola noche? ¿Cuándo ellos habían comenzado a encontrarse? ¿Realmente ellos se habían enamorado? ¿Se quedarían juntos?

A las cuales James respondía variablemente con —no sé— y —no me importa—.

Y yo le respondí gritando: ¡Que te Importe! !Preocúpate!

Finalmente, él desistió, acarició mi brazo y respondió satisfactoriamente a mis preguntas. El concordaba con apenas se trataba de una relación del momento entre Bella y Edward. Que Edward sólo había buscado a Bella porque estaba enojado. Que estar con Bella era lo más cercano a estar conmigo. Y en cuanto a Bella ella simplemente se estaba arrojando como un juguete para un perro irritado.

— Bien. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora? — le pregunté.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer—. James dijo, alcanzando el resto de pizza que había en una caja cerca de su guitarra. —Está fría, pero si quieres, sírvete.

— ¡Cómo si yo pudiese comer ahora! —Me exasperé dramáticamente y miré el suelo —Del modo que lo veo, tengo dos opciones matar, o suicidio... Es más fácil matarlos a ellos, ¿no crees? —

Yo quería que él se atragantase con mi sugerencia, pero para mi decepción él no estaba ni perplejo. James simplemente tomó un pedazo de pizza de la caja, la dobló y se la metió en la boca. Masticó por un momento, y como su boca continuaba llena, él apuntó que yo sería la primer y única sospechosa. —Acabarás en la unidad correccional femenina de Nueva York. Con el cabello rapado. Ya puedo verte caminando por el jardín de la prisión con tu nuevo peinado.

Pensé en el asunto y decidí que prefiero la muerte que cortarme el cabello así. Lo que me llevó a la opción del suicidio. — Está bien, entonces matarlos está fuera de cuestión, me mato en vez de eso. Ellos van a sentir mucho si me mato, no — Le pregunté más para impactar a James que porque realmente considerase esa posibilidad.

Quería que James dijese que no podría vivir sin mí, pero ni siquiera entró en el jueguito que yo estaba planteando, como Bella cuando estábamos en el colegio secundario que me prometió que sin importar que música mi madre quisiese, ella iba a pasar por encima de ella y haría tocar —On the turning away—, de Pink Floyd en mi funeral.

—Ellos sentirían mucho si me matase—. Le dije a James. — ¿Crees que ellos vendrían a mi funeral? ¿Crees que se disculparían con mis padres?

—Probablemente si. Pero las personas se olvidan muy rápido. De hecho, a veces hasta se olvidan de ti en el mismo funeral, dependiendo de cómo está la comida.

— ¿Y la culpa? — le pregunté. — ¿Como ellos podrían vivir con la culpa?

El me aseguró que la culpa inicial podría ser borrada por cualquier buen terapeuta. Luego de algunas sesiones, la persona que se está preguntando — ¿Por qué? — comienza a entender que solamente un alma muy perturbada se quitaría su propia vida , y que lo que hizo no fue la causa para hacer que esa persona se arrojase desde un abismo.

Yo sabía que James tenía razón, recordando que cuando Bella y yo estábamos en segundo año, uno de nuestros amigos, Lee Stevens, se mató de un tiro en la cabeza en su cuarto con el arma de su padre, mientras los padres veían televisión en la sala. La historia varía , pero el punto principal es que, todos sabíamos que tenía algo a ver con una pelea que él había tenido con su novia, Samantha Lucetti, quien había terminado con él para quedarse con un chico universitario que ella había conocido cuando estaba visitando a su hermana en Illinois. Ninguno de nosotros podía olvidar el momento en que la coordinadora había llamado a Samantha a la puerta del salón para darle la noticia. Mucho menos el sonido de Samantha aullando por los corredores. Todos nosotros imaginábamos que ella había perdido la razón y que acabaría en una institución mental. En pocos días, Samantha volvió a clases, y ya estaba dando discurso sobre la quiebra del mercado de acciones. Yo acababa de dar mi discurso sobre la razón por la cual los maquillajes baratos son mejores que los más caros, porque ellos contienen la misma materia prima .Y admiré la habilidad del Samantha de hacer un buen discurso apenas mirando sus apuntes , cuando su ex novio estaba muerto. Y su efectivo discurso no fue nada comparado con el espectáculo que ella dio apretando a Quil Ateara en el baile de primavera menos de 3 meses después del funeral de Lee.

Entonces, si yo quería destruir el mundo de Bella y Edward, suicidarme no sería la respuesta adecuada. Lo que me dejó con una opción: continuar con mi vida perfecta.

¿No dicen que la felicidad es la mejor respuesta? Me voy a casar con James, tener mi bebé y caminar en dirección al sol, sin nunca mirar atrás.

James me pasa un pedazo de pizza. Después de todo, tengo que comer por dos ahora.

Esa noche llamé a mis padres para contar las novedades. Mi padre atendió el teléfono y le pedí que pusiese a mamá en la extensión. —Mamá, papá, la boda está cancelada. Mis sinceras disculpas. —Lo dije indiferentemente, tal vez demasiado indiferente porque ellos pronto presumieron que yo era la culpable de la cancelación. El querido Edward nunca cancelaría la boda una semana antes de realizarse. Mi madre comenzó con su melodrama de como ella adoraba a Edward, mientras que mi padre hablaba por encima de ella con un tono más fuerte. En ese punto le solté la bomba de la historia de Edward en el armario de Bella. Un silencio mortal recayó en el teléfono, estaba tan silencioso que hasta pensé que la llamada se había cortado. Mi padre finalmente habló y dijo que debía haber algún error porque Bella nunca haría una cosa así. Les dije que yo tampoco nunca lo hubiese creído si no hubiese visto con mis propios ojos a Edward en el armario de ella en ropa interior. No es preciso decir que no les comenté nada a mis padres sobre James o el bebé que estoy esperando con él. Yo quería tener su apoyo total tanto emocional como financiero. Quería que ellos culpasen solamente a Bella, la vecina que los engañó así como me engañó a mí. Bella, la perfecta, de buen corazón, leal y honesta.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer, Hugo? — mi madre preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Yo me ocupo de eso, — él dijo. —Todo estará bien. Alice, no te preocupes yo tengo la lista de invitados .Nosotros llamaremos a la familia. Hablaremos con el fotógrafo, todo. Tú quédate ahí quietita. ¿No quieres que vayamos allá en el vuelo del jueves o no quieres venir a casa? Tú decides, querida.

Mi padre estaba usando el tono que habitualmente usa cuando sucede una crisis , cuando hay un tornado, una tormenta de nieve o cuando nuestra gatita ciega de un ojo se escapa a la calle y mamá y yo gritamos desesperadas, secretamente gozando el drama.

—No sé papá, realmente no logro pensar claramente en este momento.

Mi padre asintió y respondió,

— Quieres que llame a Edward que ponga algo de sentido común en su cabeza?

—No papá, eso no va a ayudar en nada. Se acabó. Por favor no, todavía tengo un poco de orgullo.

—Ese bastardo—, mi madre maldijo. —Y Bella... todavía no puedo creer en esta trastada. —

—Dee, eso no nos ayudando—, mi padre dice.

—Bien, lo sé—, mi madre dice, —Pero todavía no puedo creer que Bella haría una cosa así. ¿Y cómo es que Edward quiso quedarse con ella?

—Lo sé. No hay razón para que Edward la quiera a ella, ¿no? ¿El realmente no puede gustar de ella? — Yo dije.

—No de ningún modo, — dijo mi madre.

—Estoy segura que Bella se arrepintió, — dijo mi padre, —Fue una cosa muy inapropiada de hacer.

—Inapropiada no sería la palabra adecuada para eso — mi madre dijo.

Mi padre lo intenta de nuevo

— ¿Desleal? ¿Oportunista?—

Mi madre concuerda con esas palabras

—Ella probablemente lo estuvo codiciando todo el tiempo que estuviste con él.

—Lo sé—, yo digo, sintiendo arrepentimiento por haber dejado que Edward se alejase. Todos creían que él era un premio. Miré a James para estar segura que hice la elección adecuada pero él estaba jugando con la Playstation.

— ¿Por casualidad Bella telefoneó para explicarse o disculparse?

— Mi padre preguntó.

—Todavía no—, le digo.

—Lo hará—, mi madre dice. —Y en ese tiempo debes continuar siendo fuerte, querida. Todo va a salir bien. Eres una bella mujer. Hallarás otra persona mejor, dile eso a ella. Besos. —

— Eres la muchacha más linda del mundo—, papá dice, —Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

**Perdón por el retraso, no pude actualizar ayer, es madrugada del martes así que subiré otro capitulo mas tarde para compensar :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

Twilight así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación.

**Algo azul**

**Sumary:**

Alice tenía una vida perfecta hasta que su mejor amiga tomó —algo prestado— de ella. Alice creía tenerlo todo, hasta que Bella, su mejor amiga, le roba a su prometido días antes de su boda. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella está embarazada del padrino. ¿Cómo alguien con la vida perfecta puede perderlo todo... y luego recuperarlo?

**Capítulo 3 **

Irónicamente fue Bella quien nos presentó, a Edward y a mí. Ellos estaban en el primer año de facultad de derecho de la Universidad de New York y como Bella insistía en que ella no estaba en la universidad para enamorarse, sino para aprender, ella me pasó a su amigo Edward, el soltero más codiciado del campus. Me acuerdo bien del momento exacto en que sucedió, Bella y yo estábamos en el bar esperando a Edward, cuando él entró. Me di cuenta que él era especial en el mismo instante en que lo vi, él pertenecía a un aviso publicitario de Ralph Lauren, el hombre que está en un barco a vela en el comercial. Tuve la certeza que él no era un hombre vicioso de esos que cae borracho por ahí, que él nunca había dicho una palabrota delante de su madre, que usaba productos para después de afeitar muy caros, y que tal vez fuese cabeza dura en alguna ocasión. Sabía con sólo mirarlo, que él podía disfrutar la ópera, que podía resolver el crucigrama del periódico del domingo y que pagaría la cuenta después de una cena fabulosa. Juro que vi todo eso en una mirada. Vi que él era mi ideal, mi sofisticado hombre de la costa este, lo que yo necesitaba para criar mi versión de la vida de mi madre en Manhattan.

Edward y yo tuvimos una buena conversación esa noche pero él demoró algunas semanas para llamarme e invitarme a salir, lo que sólo me hizo desearlo más. Cuando él llamó, dejé al tipo con quien estaba saliendo, porque estaba segura que algo maravilloso iba a comenzar. Estaba segura. Edward y yo rápidamente nos convertimos en pareja, y las cosas eran perfectas. El era perfecto. Tan perfecto que a veces sentía que no lo merecía. Sé que soy linda , pero a veces me preocupaba no ser lo suficientemente inteligente o interesante como para que alguien como él y que si Edward descubriese la verdad sobre mí , podría no quererme más.

Bella no ayudaba mucho, porque como siempre, ella tenía un modo de acentuar mis momentos de apatía e indiferencia sólo hablando de temas que a ella y a Edward le interesaban como la situación de los países del tercer mundo, economía, quién estaba presentándose para las elecciones del congreso. Estoy segura que los dos escuchaban la radio estatal, por el amor de Dios.

El sonido de las voces de esa estación de radio me hacían cerrar los ojos por algún rato, me hacían viajar, sin preocuparme por el asunto comentado. Luego, después de algunos meses de exhaustivas tentativas de interesarme en cosas que no me importaban, decidí mostrarle a Edward mi verdadero yo. Entonces, una noche, mientras Edward estaba viendo un documental sobre algo que estaba sucediendo en la política de Chile, tomé el control y cambié de canal a Nickelodeon.

—Ey, yo estaba viendo eso!— él protestó

— ¡Estoy cansada de ver gente pobre!, yo dije colocando el control entre mis piernas. Edward lanzó una carcajada débil. —Lo sé, Alice. ¿Ellos pueden ser muy irritantes, no ?

De repente me di cuenta que por más intelectual que Edward fuese, no le molestaba el hecho que yo viviese la vida un poco superficialmente. Y que tampoco le molestaba mi gusto de comprar cosas caras y vivir una buena vida. En vez de eso, descubrí que él admiraba mi franqueza, mi honestidad de vivir a vida que yo quería. Podía no ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero tampoco era la más burra.

La cuestión es que Edward y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero yo lo hacía feliz. Y la mayor parte del tiempo fui una buena y leal novia. Solamente dos veces, antes de Marcus, mi admiración por el sexo opuesto traspasó algunas barreras, lo que considero que fue muy admirable para un noviazgo de siete años.

Mi primer , y pequeño, tropiezo sucedió hace algunos años atrás con Benjamin un chico con carita de bebé que conocí en el Lemon bar una noche mientras estaba tomando unos tragos con Bella y Charlotte, quien era mi mejor amiga en el trabajo, compartía el departamento conmigo y era la chica mejor relacionada de la costa oeste. Bella y Charlotte eran tan diferentes como Laura Ingalls y París Hilton, pero las dos eran mis amigas y solteras, entonces frecuentemente salían juntas. Volviendo al asunto, estábamos las tres conversando en el bar cuando Benjamin y sus amigos llegaron y se acercaron a nosotras. Benjamin era el más extrovertido del grupo lleno de muchachos de mucha pinta, hablando de sus historias sobre partidos de Water polo de la universidad de Princeton, donde ellos acababan de graduarse. Yo acababa de cumplir 27 años y me estaba sintiendo un poco cansada y vieja, entonces me sentí halagada porque un chico como Benjamin pudiera estar interesado en mí. El estaba me entretenía mientras dos de sus amigos (dos versiones menos guapas de Benjamin) trabajaban con Bella y Charlotte.

Bebimos cocktails y coqueteamos, y mientras a noche pasaba, Benjamin y sus amigos intentaban hallar un lugar para estirar el encuentro (probando mi teoría que el número de veces que cambias de bares en una noche es inversamente proporcional a tu edad). Entonces, tomamos dos taxis y fuimos a una fiesta en el SoHo. Pero Benjamin y sus amigos, tenían la dirección y el teléfono equivocados del amigo del amigo que era primo del tipo que organizaba la fiesta. Ellos comenzaron la fingida e inepta escena de culparse el un al otro: ¡Por Dios! No te creo que hayas perdido la mierda de teléfono, etc. Acabamos a pie en Prince Street, con frío, terminando la trasnochada.

Bella y Charlotte se marcharon primero, compartiendo un taxi hacia Upper East Side. Los amigos de Benjamin tomaron otro taxi determinados a hallar la fiesta. Y entonces los dos nos quedamos solos en Prince Street. Yo estaba enojada, y él parecía tan tierno, entonces intercambiamos unos besitos inocentes. No fue gran cosa. Realmente no lo fue. Por lo menos para mí.

Por supuesto que al otro día Benjamin me llamó varias veces, dejándome varios mensajes en el celular. No aguantando más le devolví una llamada confesándole que tenía un novio serio y que lo quería mucho, y que él no podía continuar llamándome.

Entiendo, él dijo pareciendo desbastado. Tu novio es un tipo de suerte... si ustedes terminan, llámame.

El me dio el número de su trabajo, de su casa y su celular, que yo escribí detrás del menú de comida china y que acabé tirando a la basura esa misma noche.

—Bien. Genial, gracias y disculpa de nuevo.

Después que corté, me sentí un poco culpable y me pregunté por qué lo había besado, en primer lugar. No existía motivo, por más enojada que estuviese, no veía razón para haber hecho aquello, no tenía ningún interés en él. La única cosa que contó fue la pregunta que me hice a mí misma: ¿y era si quería besarlo en el momento que lo hice o no? Y la respuesta fue si. No sé. Tal vez estuviese aburrida. Tal vez extrañase los primeros días de noviazgo cuando Edward parecía estar loco por mí. Comencé a pensar que ese asunto con Benjamin podría evidenciar algún problema en nuestra relación pero, después me di cuenta que sólo había sido un beso, nada demasiado grave . Ni me molesté en contarle a Bella sobre Benjamin, estaba acabado y no había necesidad de oír el sermón que ella hacía siempre que yo engañaba a algún novio en el colegio o en la Universidad.

Después de Benjamin me comporté como la novia ideal por un buen tiempo, casi un año , pero entonces conocí Lair en un almuerzo festivo que mi firma organizó para una línea nueva de ropas deportivas llamada Emmeline. Lair era un lindo modelo sudafricano de piel marrón y ojos tan azules que hacían juego con el equipo celeste que él estaba usando.

Después que él me sonrió por segunda vez, me acerqué a él. Tenía que conocerlo, hablé por encima de la música fuerte. — ¿Son de verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— Tus ojos. ¿Son lentes de contacto?

El se rió, una risa con melodía sudafricana.

—No, zopenca, son míos—.

— ¿Me dijiste zopenca?—

El se rió y confirmó.

Qué anticuado. Estudié el fondo de sus córneas para estar segura que él decía la verdad. Sin duda, si, no había ninguna señal de lentes allí. El sonrió exponiendo una hilera de dientes blancos. Entonces extendió su mano y dijo:

—Yo soy Lair.

— Leah? — Dije apretando su mano fuerte y tibia.

—Lair—, él dijo de nuevo, pero todavía sonaba como Leah. —Ya sabes igual mentira en inglés sólo que con la a y la i invertidas.

—¡Ah! Lair, Qué nombre extraño—, yo dije, imaginándonos juntos en algún lugar lejos de allí. —Yo me llamo Alice.

—Un placer Alice—, él dijo, y luego dio una mirada a la fiesta que yo había planeado por meses. — ¡Qué evento este!—.

Gracias, yo dije orgullosa. Luego le hablé usando la jerga de los RP. Algo sobre el desafío de dejar al cliente satisfecho en el mercado competitivo de hoy en día.

El confirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo me reí, pasando la mano seductoramente por mis cabellos negros. — También es muy placentero. Puedo conocer personas estupendas como tú.—

Continuamos conversando, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo y otros invitados.

Otra modelo Kimmy, que estaba con un pantalón de algodón rosado escrito —navy 69— justo encima de sus nalgas y un top haciendo juego, venía todo el tiempo a sacarle fotos a Lair con su cámara digital.

—Sonríe querido—, ella decía, mientras yo me esforzaba por aparecer en las fotos.

A pesar de las interrupciones de Kimmy, Lair no le dio muy atención, y nuestro coqueteo se fue haciendo más serio. Conversamos sobre su vida en Sudáfrica. Admití que no sabía nada sobre su país a no ser el Apartheid antes que Nelson Mandela fuese liberado. Mientras Lair me explicaba más sobre la política sudafricana, el problema con el crimen en Johannesburgo, y la belleza del Parque Nacional Kruger, me di cuenta que era algo más que un rostro bonito. Me contó que sólo era modelo para pagarse la universidad.

Después del evento, Lair y yo tomamos un taxi juntos. Mis intenciones eran puras – sólo quería un beso en la calle como había sucedido con Benjamin. Pero cuando Lair susurró en mi oído,

— Alice, ¿considerarías la posibilidad de ir a mi hotel conmigo?— No pude resistirme. Entonces fui al hotel Palace con él, convencida de solamente hacernos unos mimos más calientes y marcharme. Y fue eso lo que sucedió. Luego , más o menos , a las 3 de la mañana, me levanté, me vestí y le dije que necesitaba ir volver a casa. Técnicamente, podría haberme quedado, ya que Edward estaba afuera de la ciudad en un viaje de negocios, pero de algún modo pasar la noche con un tipo iba a parecer que realmente lo había engañado. Yo creo que si existiese un test de engaños sería así: ¿Si tu pareja pudiese ver un vídeo de la situación, él pensaría que lo engañaste o no? Un test alternativo sería: ¿si tu pudieses ver a tu pareja en la misma situación, pensarías que él te traicionó o no? En las dos situaciones, yo fallé, pero no crucé la línea del sexo, y ese hecho me dejaba orgullosa.

Dejé a Lair hirviendo esa noche, y después de unas semanas de e-mails calientes, gradualmente fuimos perdiendo el contacto hasta que no nos hablamos más. Esa noche se fue borrando de mi cabeza y casi me olvidé de sus increíbles ojos hasta que me encontré con ellos, usando unos boxers blancos, sonriéndome en un afiche publicitario en Times Square. Me acordé de los detalles de esa noche, imaginando como sería si hubiese terminado con Edward para quedarme con Lair. Nos imaginé viviendo en Johannesburgo entre elefantes y ladrones de automóviles, y decidí de nuevo que había sido mejor nuestra relación hubiese quedado restringida al Palace Hotel.

Edward y yo nos comprometimos pocos meses después, y yo me declaré a mí misma que sería honesta con Edward para siempre. Y aunque no teníamos nada en común y él no me excitaba todo el tiempo, continuaba siendo un gran partido y un buen tipo para tener a mi lado. Me iba a casar con él y viviría feliz para siempre en Upper West Side. O tal vez nos mudásemos a la Quinta avenida, pero sin que me importasen los pequeños detalles, mi vida ya estaba escrita.

Pero no había planeado la presencia de James.

**Bueno, en estos capítulos se darán cuenta que Alice es muy manipuladora y superficial, a parte que ya había engañado a Edward otras veces, así que estuvo muy bien que él la dejara por Bella. En él capitulo de mañana, la historia de como Alice se enrolla con James.**


End file.
